Feelings
by Elliada
Summary: Kageyama secoua la tête, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Lui, amoureux ? Non... Pas possible. Kageyama ne tombait pas amoureux. Kageyachi.


Heeey ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS 8D

Cette fois si sur Haikyuu, mon premier sur cet anime. Et sur un pairing que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, le Kageyachi ! Je suis plutôt fière du résultat, et j'espère avoir été ic pour tous les personnages. Lol, espérons.

Also un ENORME MERCI à **Aeliheart974** , pour la relecture, son avis et son soutien tout au long de l'écriture. Sans elle cet os n'aurait jamais vu le jour, alors thanks girl ily

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire est mienne.**

* * *

Toute l'équipe de volleyball de Karasuno s'entraînait comme chaque jour, dans le gymnase du lycée, malgré la forte température qui annonçait 27 degrés.

Il n'était que 14h, et le bruit des chaussures grinçant contre le parquet résonnait déjà.

Tsukishima,Yamaguchi et Sawamura disputaient un match contre Hinata,Kageyama et Tanaka. Tandis que les autres s'entraînaient de leur côté.

Le match était serré.

Hinata s'élança à une vitesse impressionnante, tandis que Kageyama le suivait attentivement des yeux. Il sauta avec légèreté pour donner de l'appui à sa passe, et envoya le ballon à l'endroit voulu avec perfection. Hinata le frappa de toute sa puissance, envoyant celui-ci finir sa trajectoire dans le camp adverse avec force.

Assise sur un banc, Kiyoko à ses côtés, Yachi observait le match les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Elle avait toujours trouvé incroyable la façon dont toute l'équipe faisait preuve de ténacité et de persévérance au volleyball. Chaque jour ils se battaient et s'entraînaient pour s'améliorer et devenir plus forts, et ce, malgré les difficultés.

Elle n'y serait jamais arrivée.

Aujourd'hui encore, Yachi était fière de se dire qu'elle était l'une de leurs managers.

Elle profita que le match ne soit pas encore terminé pour aller chercher des gourdes et des serviettes, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, et posa le tout sur le banc à coté d'elle, attendant patiemment que tout le monde termine.

Le coup de sifflet final retenti, et Kageyama ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. Après un nombre incalculable de passes, lui et Hinata avaient enfin réussi à perfectionner leur attaque.

 _Il était temps_. se dit-il.

Avec les passes parfaites qu'il faisait, il était presque agacé que la maitrise de leur combo ait été si longue à atteindre. La finale entre Karasuno et Shiratorizawa arrivait à grands pas, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettrent de prendre du retard. La pression était intense, mais ils allaient le faire. Ils gagneraient et Karasuno irait aux nationales.

Mais pour le moment, Kageyama n'allait pas dire non à une bonne gorgée d'eau.

Il s'avança en essuyant la sueur qui perlait de son front, et entreprit de prendre une gourde comme les autres. Mais au moment où sa main s'approcha de l'objet, ce n'est pas celui-ci qu'il toucha, mais la main de quelqu'un.

La main d'une fille.

Yachi qui - dans un élan de gentillesse - avait voulu tendre la gourde à Kageyama, se retrouva figée sur place, la main de Kageyama sur la sienne. Elle se mit brusquement à rougir comme une tomate, en tremblotant.

Kageyama quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point Yachi semblait paniquée, qu'il retira vivement sa main en se retournant.

Celle-ci en profita pour se lever en trombe du banc, et remua ses bras dans tous les sens en bégayant des excuses.

-J-je suis désolée Kageyama-kun ! C'est ma faute, je... Pardon, pardon, pardon !

Kageyama pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer et ses mains devenirs moites. Il plaqua sa main gauche sur son visage en se retournant, troublé face au comportement qu'il abordait.

Depuis quand Kageyama Tobio rougissait t-il pour si peu ?

Et surtout, depuis quand rougissait t-il ?

Et puis, pourquoi il avait les mains toutes moites nom de dieu ?

Il avait juste touché la main de Yachi, ce n'était qu'un simple et stupide petit accident. Un truc que même les enfants faisaient entre eux. Alors pourquoi bon sang son coeur se mettait à battre si vite ?

Il devait avoir l'air d'un tel idiot à se mettre dans tous ses états pour ça…

Kageyama Tobio, tu as 15 ans, pas 5. Ressaisis-toi, merde ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il déglutit, se racla la gorge et se retourna face à Yachi comme si de rien n'était.

-C-C'est rien... Répondit-il malgré lui d'une voix moins assurée qu'il aurait voulu.

Ignorant la gêne de Kageyama, et soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, un sourire étira les lèvres de Yachi, qui acquiesça gaiement. Sans insister, elle s'en alla poliment et se dirigea vers Kiyoko, le rose aux joues.

Détail, qu'évidemment, Kageyama n'avait pas remarqué.

Il soupira en marchant vers la porte d'entrée du gymnase, et se cala contre celle-ci pour prendre un peu l'air. Ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire, Kageyama se perdit dans ses pensées.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un puissant coup de sifflet le sortit brutalement de ses pensées, annonçant que l'entrainement reprenait.

Kageyama soupira.

Après s'être retourné l'esprit pendant toute la pause, il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires sur sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'il retournait sur le terrain en se creusant une fois de plus la tête, Kageyama se souvint de bribes de conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Hinata et Sugawara un après-midi.

 _Hinata triturait nerveusement les manches de son uniforme, tandis qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans que rien ne sorte de celle-ci._

 _Après quelques minutes à rester ainsi, et sous le regard curieux de Sugawara il finit par se lancer._

 _-Dit Sugawara... Comment l'on sait quand on est amoureux ? Demanda le rouquin, un peu gêné._

 _Sugawara cligna des yeux d'un air surpris, puis se mit à rire doucement._

 _-Eh bien... Tu as très souvent envie d'être avec cette personne par exemple, il t'arrive de rougir pour un rien, et d'avoir le coeur qui bat plus vite quand tu es avec elle. Pleins de petites choses comme ça._

 _Hinata sembla réfléchir un instant._

 _-Oh d'accord... Je vois...Finit-il par dire en souriant. Merci, sugawara !_

Le coeur qui bat plus vite... Rougir pour un rien...

Kageyama secoua la tête, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Lui, amoureux ? Non... Pas possible. Kageyama ne tombait pas amoureux.

Il se força à se rentrer cette phrase dans le crâne, pour s'en persuader.

 _Kageyama ne tombait pas amoureux._

* * *

La fin de journée arriva vite, et l'entraîneur Ukai annonça la fin de l'entraînement.

Tous rangèrent le matériel pour ensuite aller se changer, malgré les supplications d'Hinata qui réclamait un match de plus.

Et puis chacun rentra chez lui.

Mais même sur le chemin du retour, Kageyama restait perturbé par ses sentiments.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne s'était toujours concentré que sur le volleyball. Pour lui, les autres choses n'étaient que des futilités sans importance. Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça d'un seul coup ?

C'est vrai que quand il y pensait, Kageyama trouvait Yachi plutôt jolie et mignonne. Elle était aussi très gentille, toujours prête à rendre service ou aider les autres. Il aimait bien cette facette d'elle.

Il aimait son sourire aussi, sa façon de bafouiller quand elle était gênée.

Même sa barrette étoile qu'elle portait constamment dans ses cheveux.

Bizarrement, il avait l'impression d'aimer tout chez elle. Comme si elle n'avait aucun défaut.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, si ?

...Non ! Et puis, comme il se l'était répété cent fois précédemment,

 _Kageyama ne tombait pas amoureux._

Bon sang, tout ça l'agaçait profondément. Kageyama détestait ne pas être maître de lui-même, et encore plus de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire comme ça alors que le match contre Shiratorizawa arrivait à grands pas.

Et puis c'était ridicule, qu'un simple contact avec la main de Yachi le mette dans cet état. C'était tout bonnement ridicule !

Kageyama accéléra sa marche, pressé de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une bonne douche.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en marmonnant rageusement des _"je ne suis pas amoureux"_ , son éternelle expression colérique au visage.

Alors qu'il avançait encore un peu plus vite, Kageyama ne vit pas le poteau devant lui se rapprocher dangereusement, et c'est dans un grand bruit sourd qu'il se le prit en pleine figure.

Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise en reculant, avant de se tenir le nez en grognant douloureusement. Il regarda ensuite sa main se peindre légèrement de rouge, et serra le poing.

Merde.

Si en plus il se blessait, il ne pourrait pas jouer au volley demain. Et ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler à quel point sa présence était hautement nécessaire. Surtout en ce moment.

Il poussa un juron avant de s'essuyer le nez d'un mouvement de la main. Puis reprit sa route d'une démarche rageuse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kageyama était parti au lycée de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit à cause de stupides rêves dans lesquels Yachi le rejetait ou l'ignorait sans raison. Alors quand la sonnerie stridente de son réveil avait retenti, il avait envoyé valser celui-ci au sol sans aucune compassion.

Son sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule, Kageyama rentra dans l'enceinte du lycée et rejoignit sa salle de classe.

Une fois arrivé, il posa son sac près de sa table et s'assit. Laissant reposer sa tête contre sa main droite en regardant par la fenêtre, Kageyama bailla.

La matinée allait être longue, il le sentait.

* * *

Comme prévu, les cours avaient semblé durer une éternité pour Kageyama, qui se dépêcha de sortir de sa dernière heure de maths.

La fatigue de sa nuit tourmentée s'était faite ressentir vers les 9h30 environ, alors qu'il était à moitié en train de s'endormir pendant le cours d'anglais.

Il alla s'acheter une brique de lait au distributeur, et but celle-ci en se dirigeant vers le gymnase de volley l'air maussade.

-Oh, Kageyama-kun ! L'interpella une voix.

Le concerné écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et manqua de s'entrucher avec sa boisson.

Yachi s'approcha doucement de Kageyama, plusieurs ballons dans les mains.

-Excuse moi de te déranger comme ça ! T-Tu veux bien m'aider à porter ces ballons s'il te plaît ? Je dois juste les ranger dans le gymnase, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Un léger rose éclaira les joues de Kageyama, qui écrasa sa brique maintenant finie dans ses mains, avant d'aller la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Ça recommençait... Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Il revint rapidement, en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

-O-Ouais. Pas de soucis. Souffla-t-il.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yachi, qui se pencha en avant en signe de reconnaissance, puis elle donna deux ballons à Kageyama.

-Merci beaucoup Kageyama-kun ! Remercia-t-elle, avec un petit rire.

Un petit rire qui fit battre encore plus fort le coeur de Kageyama.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'au gymnase. L'un à coté de l'autre.

Yachi brisa la glace la première.

-Eum... Kageyama-kun... En fait je voulais te dire aussi... E-Enfin, je...

Yachi s'arrêta en triturant nerveusement sa jupe, et Kageyama fit de même.

Il la fixa curieusement, mais aussi attentivement. Les joues encore plus roses qu'avant. Ce pourrait-il que...?

Elle regarda un peu partout, extrêmement gênée, avant de relever ses yeux humides vers Kageyama.

-E-En fait je... Ça fait un moment que je ressens ça et... Je crois que je t'aime, Kageyama-kun... Avoua timidement Yachi, qui semblait prête à faire une crise cardiaque à tout moment tant elle était nerveuse.

Kageyama lui, ne bougeait pas. Se contentant de fixer le sol, le visage caché derrière ses cheveux de jais.

Elle ressentait la même chose que lui... Pensa-t-il. Il eut du mal à se l'avouer, mais il l'aimait. Il aimait terriblement Yachi, et ses sentiments étaient réciproques...

Ils étaient réciproques.

Kageyama releva doucement la tête, le visage brûlant. Puis s'avança vers Yachi qui tremblait légèrement.

Il prit délicatement et avec un peu d'hésitation son visage entre ses mains, se pencha lentement et l'embrassa.

Yachi cru d'abord à une hallucination, un rêve... Mais lorsqu'elle sentit le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle comprit que c'était bien la réalité, Kageyama l'embrassait.

Il l'embrassait _elle,_ se dit-elle.

Yachi n'avait jamais vraiment gouté le lait en brique que Kageyama buvait si souvent, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait bien meilleur goût sur les lèvres du passeur.

Et sans hésitation, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, puis vint coller un peu plus ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Kageyama tenait avec délicatesse le visage de Yachi entre ses mains, tandis que celle-ci s'accrochait fermement à ses épaules, comme si elle allait basculer en arrière tant ce baiser était inattendu. Les ballons qu'ils tenaient en mains avaient roulé au sol depuis longtemps. Et de loin, cachés derrière un mur, tous le reste de l'équipe ne purent retenir les rires joyeux qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer pour les prochaines histoires, hehe.


End file.
